Interactive Zanpakuto Want Ads
by Meander Red
Summary: This one you can help create with your reviews. The newspaper ads that zanpakutos may write to find the shinigami of their dreams. Chapter 12 now up! Review and choose what sword your favorite character will wield. Sorry, no Bount. Now back. REVIEW!
1. Need Sword, Will Travel?

Okay, this was just something fun that I came up with. As you saw, this is interactive. Please feel free to post your guesses to the zanpakuto's actual wielder, and if you feel so inclined, maybe even responses to the want ads on behalf of your favorite shinigami? Like I said, review if you want to add or say anything.

Okay, here's the first one. I'll make sure I post the response of the owning shinigami at the beginning of the next installment.

**Wanted: Looking for a companion who is interested in a change of employment. Must be willing to move long distances. I want someone who doesn't mind showing a little ambition every now and then. I am not the most assuming and ostentatious of weapons, but once you see me, I'm sure I can change your mind. Do you want to see if I look like the sword of your dreams?**


	2. Sympathy for the Rose

Not bad so far with the reviews. Really appreciate them since they are rather important to this story. And thank you, 0oNinja Dragon Queen o0 for the plain review. Here is the next post though. Don't panic. This doesn't mean that you won't get to keep responding to the first post. Here's the deal. I'm posting the zanpakuto's wielder's response to the want ads. However, it won't be signed by name, so you still get a chance to figure out who it is. The third installment will have that answer.

That however does not mean that the fun will end though. As you send me reviews with your guesses and replies, I will post those and a response for every character that I have received a guess for so far. You can keep replying to any of the posts until I announce that the submissions are completed on the description for this story.

I also will do some creative interpretation and include create zanpakutos for characters who have not had their sword revealed yet, not to be cruel, but because some of them are very interesting to write.

Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. With the replies and guesses? Just because someone currently has that particular zanpakuto does not mean that they will get to keep it. If I get enough replies, guesses, or simply out and out requests for one character to get the sword by the end of the story. They will.

Metaphysically impossible, maybe. But I've never seen a zanpakuto write either. And that is the point of want ads after all. So if you want another shinigami, Quincy, vizard, arrankar, or just one of Ichigo's classmates (sorry, no Bount- have not seen that arc) to have the zanpakuto, well you have to review to try. They can even reply just to tell the sword that they are not interested.

A final chapter will be posted as an epilogue to show the characters and their responses to their zanpakutos, new or otherwise.

Hope that makes it more interesting. I am going to modify the chapter titles so as this gets longer, just let me know which chapter's post you are replying to.

So, the outcomes (and chapter lengths) are up to you. So, onto the fun.

_In response to your ad, I am intrigued by your offer. I have been traveling quite a bit recently and am in the process of changing positions. I am willing to move as far as it takes to do so. I like to think that I am tolerant of others and their views, but for this to work, you must be tolerant of me and my theological position and be willing to commit to this for the long term. However, I think you will meet those standards nicely and look forward to having a sword who is able to help me with my goals. Interests include long walks, playing games, and creating poetic wall scrolls using traditional proverbs._

Okay, that was the wielder's response.

So far, you have guessed: Aizen and, maybe Gin. (I-Like-WAFFLES and Tomas Hydraxus)

Okay, well, one of those guesses was the current owner of the sword. So, to be fair, I really have posted his reply. But, that still leaves your other guess. Let's read shall we?

_Your offer sounds really interesting. I don't mind traveling and it wouldn't be the first time that I have switched positions. Ambitious enough. I have a short attention span and get bored easily, but if I want to focus on something, I will worm around until I get what I want. I think a sense of humor and a great love for life is important too. You can always find something to smile about. Not impressed by people who are willing to give an arm and a leg for things. If my favorite food is involved though, I may consider it._

So, there are my replies for those guesses. Onto the next ad!

**I respect people who can keep themselves pulled together, even when everything has fallen apart. Extremely collected but also very adept at multitasking. I will cover just about any job I can that you ask. Don't think I'm a pushover though. I expect my wielder to treat me like royalty. A bit traditional and old-fashioned, but I am not going to bend on that point. Through trips to the living world, have developed a keen interest in botany and playing Para Para Paradise. Want someone who shares these interests and can keep up to me when running.**


	3. More Than Meets The Eye

Alright, now it is starting to get into the swing of things. Advance warning: Over the next few weeks yet the responses will be daily, but as I work on other stories and my summer job (and lack of wireless), it might take me a while to review over the summer. But I will still try to keep up.

Okay, now most of you got the first one: "Need Sword, Will Travel?" was Aizen and Kyoka Suigetsu.

I tried to put in a lot of sight references for the clues there. Also, most of the time when you see Aizen he is walking. The ambition, wanting to change jobs, willingness to travel- I don't think I need to spell that part out. Negacion, anyone? And Aizen has a definite theological position that he expects his minions to respect – that he should be God.

The guesses for the second entry, "Sympathy For The Rose" are: Rukia and Byakuya. (Thank you Sakura Otome, HeraldHealer, and sakuranight) However, there are also two other responses which will be here: One from Yourichi, and one from an anonymous source. (Yourichi suggestion came from HeraldHealer and anonymous ad is sakuranight's work.)

But first, let us check to see our response from the wielder!

_To the zanpakuto who posted the ad "Sympathy for the Rose":_

_I am responding to your request for a companion. I am looking for someone who can help me maintaining the balance of professional and private responsibilities I hold. I have a great respect for the fact that from your ad you seem to have a wider knowledge base than the ordinary zanpakuto. I also share your interest in botany and am an avid reader. I understand your desire to be treated as a noble and can guarantee that I am able to do so. If you feel as strongly about not bending easily and keeping tradition, I believe we will be able to work well together._

Okay, now your responses.

_I am replying to Sympathy for the Rose. The ad you posted caught my interest since I encountered the game you mentioned when I was in the living world recently. I have always struggled between being treated like everyone else and being treated like royalty by my family and friends. Therefore, I sympathize with your attitude with that. Like you, I do not let people push me around but will do a lot out of respect for people I care about. I have been taught to take my responsibilities seriously and to work as hard as I can to be the best soul reaper I can by putting my whole heart in it. I hope you do consider this in your search for finding someone who should carry you as their sword._

_Sympathy for the Rose: Having had ample experience with noble houses of Seretei for several decades, I believe I am more than qualified to hold you as my sword. I have no qualm with promising that I would treat you with the same respect I treat most of my other peers. I don't change my mind when I make it for anything important, but I am relieved to see you are able to unbend enough to enjoy video games and other activities. If your love for botany is willing to extend into other areas that we can pursue, I would be glad to add my knowledge for fauna to your repertoire. Avid runner, so don't worry about your exercise routine either. I know I can keep up._

_From years of composing myself with a law abiding persona and having experienced various ups and downs in my life, both in battle fields and emotional grounds. Be assured, royalty is my custom. I pursue a keen in calligraphy and works of art. My zanpakuto has its unique touch of botany. Perhaps, owning you would be an added honour as a person of multiple powerful roles. (sakuranight's submission)_

Attention all Interactive Zanpakuto Want Ad readers: There is a one day discount. That is right! Three new ads for the price of one!!! Sorry, had a few extra minutes to write and wrote the first three shinigami that popped into my head. Respond to any or all of their entries.

**Looking for a shinigami who is can be as sweet as they are strong. Must feel strongly connected to their family even after becoming shinigami. Definitely knows when to speak their mind though. Willing to have a fun-seeking and very hands-on relationship. Must share my undying affinity for gumballs. -** S&S.

**Interested in someone who puts other people before themselves. Don't think I don't have some bite to me though from that last part. I'm always willing to hunt out a good fight and it wouldn't be the first time that I've been called a troublemaker. I like to leave my mark on whoever I'm with. Likes old movies, especially the Rocky movies and classic science-fiction flicks. Favorites are Alien and old Charleton Heston standbys. - **Once Bitten, Twice Shy.

**A zanpakuto wishing to be viewed as something other than a warmonger by a likeminded shinigami. If I feel the need to fight though, the sky is the limit. My holder mustn't mind a bit of craziness in their life every now and then. I wouldn't mind going with you for a night on the town or just relaxing on a nice day. Prefer strong but open-minded individuals who likes curves. -** Kiss Me Goodnight.


	4. Life Is HalfFull

Hello. Okay, I haven't posted last few days just due to sheerly enormous volumes of work due. But, as is apparent from this, I am still here and checking your posts.

Okay, time to reveal the sword and shinigami in the second post: Senbonzakura and Byakuya.

This was a hard one to write without giving it away immediately. The botany reference deals with the name, obviously, and the study of plants. Also, if you notice, Byakuya's manor in Soul Society has huge gardens and trees. Para Para Paradise is a Japanese video game which is played like DDR, only you only use your hands. The nobility reference- come on, it's Byakuya. As for not bending and being traditional, there are several possible references, but the one I thought of when writing this was from Byakuya's fight with Renji when his knee touches the ground.

Again, I remind everyone – Aizen and Byakuya's swords can still be responded to.

So far in the third chapter, I have only had one response, and that is for the second ad. Still, I will write replies for all three because I can.

Oh, thank you I-Like-WAFFLES for your guess of Soi Fon and Suzumebachi

_Dear S&S,_

_I think we would have a lot of fun together if you were my zanpakuto. I am always in the mood to have a good time. I come from a very tight knit community and keeping close to them is very important to me. Being strong is a very important value where I live, but I can be really sweet when I want to, especially if I get to play with someone. I love to eat, but dango and gumballs are the best!_

_To Once Bitten, Twice Shy: It's very rare that I find other shinigami that share my taste for nostalgia in movies, music, and informal clothing. Do you like the Dirty Harry movies as well? I will go quite a long way to try to help others, especially if that means protecting people I care about. Standing out has always made me a troublemaker, but like you, it is a mark I choose to bear proudly._

_Once Bitten, Twice Shy, I think that we have a lot in common. You would not be the first troublemaker I have had in my care, and certainly not the last. I too like to leave a mark when there is a need to. I have recently developed a keen interest in the living world, and on the rare occasions I have made visits there, I have found some of the movies rather enjoyable. I will put myself on the line to protect people who I feel it is my duty to protect without a second thought. Devoted animal lover._

_After much discussion with my friends and subordinates, I am responding to Kiss Me Goodnight. Anyone who knows me well knows that I have worked a long time to reach the proper balance between business and pleasure. I am excellent at fighting, but am of the personal philosophy that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. Always must find time to stop and smell the roses. Still, I hope that this response clears any fog in your mind you may have about picking me as your shinigami._

Hope those help. Now, more zanpakutos looking for a good home. Mostly because I am waiting in dread for one of my papers for school to load. Still, more fun for you

**I have a great deal of patience and maturity. Looking for someone who isn't afraid of making some changes. Favorite song is a Fly Me To The Moon remix with sections of the original Frank Sinatra played on fast forward. May not be to everyone's taste, but I won't look back because of something like that. Current residence is a city compound, so you can always find me there.**


	5. Cutting Edge

Hello again, my loyal followers! Muahahahaha. Okay. I am back and during my brief sojourn, I take it you have been furiously plotting to figure out who the other posts are, or who you want to give the sword to? I'm hoping so. Please remember, I do need you to respond to this to be able to work this. The more replies, the longer and better the chapters will be.

I am, due to a sheer lack of guesses postponing revealing the 1st and 3rd zanpakutos for the 3rd chapter, until at least one person makes a guess with those.

The second one's identity: Zabimaru and Renji.

Confused on the hints? This one I had to make harder so it wasn't a give away. (Same with the other two in that chapter- hint, hint!) Famous Charleton Heston sci-fi movie classic is "Planet of the Apes" 'Alien' is a reference to the snake part of the sword and how it looks when it attacks. Dirty Harry is a reference in the reply was an allusion to "Sealed Sword Frenzy" when Renji visits Ichigo. Heeheehee. The making the mark reference was thanks to an observation I had from HeraldHealer while talking that Renji's tattoos match Zabimaru's markings. And Renji does put people above himself a lot. (Like, I don't know – helping rescue Rukia?) Also the signatures are hints as well, whether in the chapter title or in the chapter after the signature. Once Bitten, Twice Shy refers to how Renji feels toward Rukia. I read somewhere that his name means 'second love' or 'second choice'. And bitten, with Zabimaru. Okay, bad pun. But that is the second sword. Which currently is in Soi Fon's posession unless you wish to bid for it back?

Two extra hints for the two in Chapter 3

Pay attention to the last lines. The comment about gumballs with S&S and the request for a strong open-minded person who likes curves. Remember – these are the zanpakutos looking for their wielders.

So think about gumballs and curves- but don't think too much. It really is that obvious.

There is sort of a color theme going on here. Renji's was the only one who didn't 100% fit. And it was close. So think about what color you associate with Renji and think about similar colors. (Come on, if I say more I'll give it away!!!!)

Okay, reply for chapter 4 now.

The two guesses for Life Is HalfFull were from HeraldHealer and darkduchess1. They were both Zangetsu.

So I'll post the two, one for the character one for the guess.

**HalfFull,**

**There are a lot of changes I've already made in my life and that I still want to make. So I guess I'm responding to your ad because of that. The music sounds cool. Honestly, I like a lot of kinds of music since I listen to it sometimes when I'm walking home or working to block out the noise. I spend a lot of time at home or with my friends when I'm able to and would do just about anything for them. When I'm not busy or doing that, I like to read a lot.**

**To Life Is HalfFull,**

**Interested in change, especially if it allows me to achieve my goals in life. I live in the city, so that doesn't bother me at all. I am quiet and tend to keep to myself, with only a few close friends. I understand with the song. I'm pretty sure I've heard that one before and it is cool. But yeah, like you, I really don't care what people think about me. I've had a lot of experience ignoring it. If the offer still stands, I'm willing to take a chance and see if you are the right one.**

Okay, so those are the responses for Chapter 4.

Now, the newest post. Advance warning: this one is tricky. It is intended to be, because if not worded this way, well, it would be one everyone would get instantly.

Personal pleas from author: please give this zanpakuto to someone else!!!

Okay. New post.

_If you don't mind working with someone a bit temperamental, I'm the sword for you. I always feel that there is room for me to grow and expand my outlook. If you want to impress me, looks won't but a keen mind and a quick analytical logic will. Must accept my chain smoking. Into dominance and submission games._

_Cutting Edge_


	6. NBC Fanatic

Okay, I am back again with many revelations to make!

Alright, we have two characters to reveal their zanpakutos.

Hey, I promised if you guessed on Chapter 3 I would post. Thank you, X-elemental.

So, S&S and Life Is HalfFull are actually Yachiru's zanpakuto and Zangetsu.

The hints for Yachiru's sword were pretty carefully worded because otherwise I would have made it a dead give away. I mean, how do you describe a pink-haired hyperactive five-year old? But I digress. One of the hints was strong family connections. After Kenpachi's one fight when they are talking, she explains how he became her family -well, as did the entire Eleventh division. And in Yachiru's case it is connected because of her perpetual baby monkey grip to Kenpachi's shoulder. Gumballs are because of her addiction to sugar dango (See any omake with her. Ten to one, Byakuya is shoving candy down her throat.) Also, well it worked in my head but bubble gum pink and gumballs. Fun-seeking and hands-on fits Yachiru really well. I mean, she picks up everything when she is curious. And she can be sweet when she chooses. And she is strong, something that the scary reiatsu face she gives the messenger shows awesomely. I mean, hello, Eleventh division. Of course she's strong!

Remember what I said about a color theme for Chapter 3. (HINT! HINT!) Think about the color commonly associated with the first ad and it will be much much easier. (HINT!!!! Remember, think curves for this one. HINT!!!)

As I said before, it really and truly is as obvious as it seems. Don't overanalyze it. It's subtle, not hidden.

The hints for Zangetsu were pretty obvious. Think about Ichigo's bankai command – Getsuga Tenshou – Fang piercing moon. So with Fly Me To The Moon and fastforward- ummm....yeah. Zoom, zoom, zoom (Sorry, image of Ichigo's fight with Byakuya stampeding through my head.) Zangetsu is patient and mature, something which Ichigo respects him a lot for. He does live in a city if you look at Ichigo's inner world. And well, "looking for someone who isn't afraid of making changes"? Zangetsu's shikai command to Ichigo is "Cast out all fear." And I think everyone can agree that Ichigo has made a lot of changes lately. Especially for those of us following the , when he achieves shikai, Zangetsu told him to never look back. So I threw that in here too.

Now, the replies for the newest post. Heeheehee.

So far the guesses are Mayuri, possibly Hisagi, Urahara, and movements of at least one reviewer to give the zanpakuto to Ishida Ryuuken. (Hisagi, Urahara, and uncertain on Ryuuken -X-elemental ; Mayuri and Ryuuken crusader is HeraldHealer) Oh, by the way- one of these is the actual wielder of the zanpakuto. And since it will not be obvious which one it is, there will be only one posted rather than the post for him and the guess, as was the case with Aizen and Kyouka Suigetsu.

Alright. So now for the responses. Owner first!!!

_Cutting Edge: I find that your offer intrigues me. That I find unusual because very few people can make offers that catch my attention in that way. For that alone I am willing to respond, although I am curious of what sort of benefit I will gain from this relationship. I do not mind temperamental individuals, being one myself, and am quite fond of playing mind games with both my enemies and my subordinates. I like to think that I still have a good head on my shoulders, and it appears you do as well if you feel there is always more room to grow. I do not mind being involved dominance and submission, as long as it is clear that if there is any real dominance struggle, I will not hesitate to turn against you. Chain smoking is acceptable, although certain restrictions may be placed upon that. While my main pursuits tend to all be in the same field, I have one sideline I like to investigate in Noh theater costuming for my own amusement. If you can stand my quirks, I am willing to tolerate yours._

_Cutting Edge: I believe in treating my zanpakuto with respect, not matter how dangerous or temperamental it may be, so you may well be a match for me. I am actually far more intelligent than my appearance or scores may lead you to believe. I certainly have needed to mentally play with my opponents in a fight and have no problem doing so. I am more than capable of both giving orders and taking them. Not sure how I feel about chain smoking. I guess just not in the office._

_To Cutting Edge,_

_I find myself quite drawn to your offer, wielding a temperamental beauty as my own zanpakuto already. I feel more than up to the task of taking you on as well if you choose to become my sword as well. My mind is always working on some project or puzzle that I feel I need to solve, but I have no problem getting straight to the point either. Those who work with me or under me know that I am inclined to jokes and can be almost cruel in my humor. Definitely into dominance and submission in a "tell me I can't and see if I don't" sort of manner. Smoke only bothers me when it is costing me my dinner, so I do not see your smoking as an issue. Must not mind frequent guests._

_To Cutting Edge,_

_I find it interesting that a zanpakuto like yourself is applying for a wielder. If you would not mind a change of residence, I see myself as someone who would get a very distinct pleasure out of having you as my weapon. I am an extremely intellectual man, although I have often been accused of being cold as a result. I am also extremely precise in my thoughts, words, and actions, to the point that it often appears that I am playing word games. Which I do quite often. I only recently finished a very close dominance and submission game with someone and think that you would like the one I am likely to invoke if you choose me. I see no issue with smoking where and when you wish. If you wish to live with me though, the only condition is that must be willing to occasionally fly to other locations with me._

So, there they are: Hisagi, Mayuri, Ryuuken, and Urahara as requested. And only one sword. Who will get it?

And can you guess the next one?

**Looking for a wielder who appreciates me and my abilities. A keen eye for detail, particularly with color is required. I can guarantee that I can help keep my wielder in a good fashion. I may have been called stubborn once or twice, but if you don't mind getting close to me, I will show you how beautiful power really is. **- NBC Fanatic.


	7. Color Me Black, Color Me Blue

Well, here I am, trying to figure out how several large pink binders can be misplaced by a school and editing creative writing papers. But never fear! I have not forgotten you. So, once more it is time to update the want ads.

Someone guess for chapter 3, ad 3. It makes me sad no one has gotten it. Ka-waiii?

Cutting Edge was Mayuri's zanpakuto, Ashisogi Jizo.

The dominance and submission reference was one of the more obscure one's but it comes from the Hueco Mundo arc where Aporro tries to turn his zanpakuto against him. The idea of mind games and logic is part of Mayuri's nature as a scientist. And chain smoking? The sword releases toxic fumes whenever it is released. Also, the comment about there always being room to grow fits Mayuri's personal philosophy and the sword's ability as well.

And from the looks of things, if responses continue, it may end up a Quincy arrow. Hmmmm…..

Okay, so now the responses to NBC Fanatic.

So far darkduchess1, Herald Healer, and Sakura Otome have all guessed that this sword is Fujikuzyaku, the thorn in Yumichika's side. Is it or isn't it? Hmmmm? *see author looking pensive and deliberately shifty.

Anyhows, you get to guess from the responses.

_NBC Fanatic,_

_DAMN YOU, YOU UNFAITHFUL BASTARD!!!! COME BACK HERE BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO DEATH!!!!  
_

_NBC Fanatic,_

_I enjoyed reading your ad. I am also a great admirer of order. A firm proponent of the arte d'object, I believe that true aesthetics can be found in both the form and function. I have a great eye for detail, especially color even if my compatriots do not always appreciate me for it._

Well, think that works for replies

So who is next?

**Hello,**

**I am a beautiful lady looking for a man who will treat me properly. I am not stuck up though. I have a nasty temper and can cut to the core when I choose. Still, I can be cooperative and even have a blast at times. Reply and I can be yours. Who knows? Maybe I'm just a walk around the corner. – **Color Me Black, Color Me Blue


	8. Three Times The Charm Answer To Ch 3

Okay this is breaking from the pattern somewhat but only because this makes me happy that I can reveal it finally! That and Chapter 7 has only been up for less than an hour.

Chapter 3, ad 3 – Kiss Me Goodnight has had a guess!

Cardboard Box Turtle guessed Matsumoto Rangiku. THANK YOU * cyber glomping*

Unfortunately, it wasn't, but honestly, that was one of the closest guesses you could have gotten besides the character.

The sword, or more precisely swords in question are Katen Kyokotsu, belonging to Kyoraku Shunsui.

Hints making sense now? The color theme was pink (Like I said, Matsumoto was close) He is both strong and open minded. Also, the references were wind based, which fits his swords nature. The comment about craziness comes from part of his shikai release which translates to Crazy Bone. He does. He does like going out a lot. And sleeping, which was where the night in came in. And curves. Yeah, Matsumoto is the obvious choice. But these are the blades not the people. And both swords have huge curves in the blade. Besides, we do have to admit that Kyoraku does like curves on women as well. Matsumoto argues with hers.


	9. Your Little Helper

Hello!

Due to the discovery that my ancient prehistoric IBM can actually upload the documents, I am back with the latest results

Okay, you got Chapter 6- NBC Fanatic was Fujikuzyaku, Yumichika's tempermental zanpakuto. As most of you guessed, the hints were the NBC peacock logo, the reference to beauty and being stubborn. Plus, the eye for detail and color, with how annoyed the sword gets when he mixes up Azure and Wisteria, yeah- big give away. The fashion comment was one that surprised me that so many of you got. Actually, that wasn't a clothing reference, but more an homage to the sword's ability to absorb reiatsu.

And for those of you who did not read Chapter Eight – thank you HeraldHealer and Cardboard Box Turtle for allowing me to finally reveal Chapter 3's final zanpakuto as Katen Kyokotsu, Kyoraku's paired swords. Hints are in Chapter 8.

Now, the responses for Color Me Black, Color Me Blue.

The guesses so far have been Benihime and Hozukimaru, with some speculation towards Nejibana and Suzumebachi as well. (Thank you X-elemental and Box Turtle for your guesses)

While those are the only two guesses, the other ones intrigue me, so I'll throw their responses in, and one of them is the actual wielder- dramatic music of your choice can start here. And of course, they're first on the list.

_Color Me Black,_

_I seem to have quite a talent for finding temperamental ladies like yourself. However, if my current company is any indication, I am apparently more than capable of both treating them well and matching them blow for blow whenever they push. My range of interests can best be described as eclectic, and while I spend a good bit of time working on those, I frequently unbend enough to spend time visiting those closest to me. Feel free to stop by if you get the chance_

_Color Me Black, Color Me Blue,_

_Such an interesting lady I feel would be a wonderful zanpakuto to companion my own. However, I'm afraid at the moment, such a feat is impossible, being trapped in an abusive relationship. If I am ever able to break free from my current restricted status, I would love to head out and see you. Without my current companions either. Umm, during the day would be good for precautionary reasons. In the meantime, I'm afraid the best that I can offer is a nice night out. It's never a bad thing to have a pretty lady for dinner as often as possible._

_Color:_

_I am aware that I meet most of the requirements on your list and I feel no qualms in pledging myself to serve alongside such a beautiful and deserving lady. Please let me know if you are willing to accept me as the shinigami who should wield you, even if it is quite obvious that I lack one of your major requirements._

_Color Me Black, Color Me Blue_

_I don't get offers from such pretty ladies very often, so of course I am willing to take you up on your offer. You sound like you're really the feisty sort and may even be willing to enjoy a good fight. That suits me just fine. I don't mind a challenge and I am willing to help out a little to fix things so they work out right._

So there are the responders for Color Me Black, Color Me Blue. So which one is it?

If you're really bored- see if you can figure out the other responses- in a few of the other chapters the owner is duplicated, but not always. It's not part of the game, but it is fun – yes, I do actually try to see how you come to the decisions you do.

Hope you like this one. Advanced warning: this one may be trickier (at least two or three shinigami have swords that fit or may fit this description and I am including some non-canon, as previously stated. The only clue here, is this one is canon.)

They say looks can be deceiving. If you are reading this ad, I hope you believe that is true. I'm often mistaken for being a weak sword due to my size, but well- let's just say that I am really good at getting to the point. And I'm certainly sharper than some of my colleagues would like to think. I'd like to find a friendly seeming sort who wouldn't mind extending me into some of their social circle. I can sometimes cut pretty close to home, so don't ask for me if you are afraid of cutting any ties. Still interested, call me and we can go somewhere to discuss the long and short of this more fully. – Your Little Helper 


	10. Looking Up

Hello again. It has been a very busy weekend with family parties and fun, but I am lovingly here to update your ads.

Color Me Black, Color Me Blue was: * drum roll * Benihime!!!

Anyone surprised? As usual, I tried to give hints. The reference to the zanpakuto being female was one of the largest- most of the other swords are male. The response about her temper and cutting to the core are based off of two comments that Yourichi and Urahara make about the sword when training Ichigo. The first is when Yourichi tells Urahara that Benihime isn't that nice. The other is when Urahara is telling Ichigo he is disappointed in him and tells him that his blade is never afraid to cut. Also the walking reference. That was in part due to the fact that Urahara keeps Benihime in a cane, and the image of traveling, which due Urahara's exile, would be necessary.

And I did say the names had hints right?- The symbol for Benihime that Urahara puts on his stuff is a skull surrounded by black and blue flames.

Next up, "Your Little Helper"

So far the guesses have been Suzumebachi and Shinsou. Thank you darkduchess1, X-Elemental, and, Herald Healer, Echo Logo for your guesses on this one. And Echo Logo for your ad as well. ^_^

So, here are the ads. Current owner first.

_Hey,_

_I understand the feeling of having your colleagues thinking you aren't as sharp as you are. Course, for me that isn't always such a bad thing. I'm real friendly to lots of folks and don't mind getting real close to people either. As for cutting close to home, well I have a real knack for that, so can't complain if someone else does as well. So sure, I'll be sure to look closer next time I'm walking around._

_Your Little Helper:_

_I would like to respond because of also being underestimated as less lethal for being rather small. I can be friendly when I choose to, although rarely if ever when I am on duty is this the case. Still, I do not object to showing you to some of my colleagues and former colleagues when I get the chance to given my particular position. In fact, at least one of my former colleagues may actually say I am almost too eager to show your ability in that regard. Still, if you are interested, I would be more than willing to meet and speak with you about this._

And Echo Logo's- which is a response from Ichimaru Gin

_Looks can be deceiving, and deception can be fun. If ya want ta have a little fun, and if yer sharp as ya say, ya should be able ta understand my intentions and help me fulfill 'em. It's a challenge since we'll hafta fool even those closest ta me before we can extend our reach ta more... ambitious goals. Still interested?_

So, currently the wielders (unless you bid to change the results. Or add people. Or want trade their swords.)

Need Sword, Will Travel? – Aizen

Sympathy for The Rose: Byakuya- with still some chance for either Rukia or Yourichi to take it.

S&S- Yachiru

Once Bitten, Twice Shy – Soi Fon (actual owner- Renji)

Kiss Me Goodnight- tie between Kyoraku and Matsumoto (actually are Kyoraku's in canon)

Life Is HalfFull- Ichigo

Cutting Edge- Ishida Ryuuken. Although still is a chance for Urahara and Hisagi. And one bid Mayuri. (Current owner: Mayuri)

NBC Fanatic- Yumichika

Color Me Black, Color Me Blue: Urahara, with Hozukimaru running as a more distant second.

Your Little Helper- Nuhuhuh. That'd be telling!

Okay. Thought you'd like an update before I post today's.

Think outside the box for this one. WAAAYYY outside the box. Remember how I said would do for shinigami who's zanpakutos weren't revealed yet. Here is the first one.

**Looking for a partner who is willing to get down to business when it comes to being a shinigami. I'm not the most visible or flashy zanpakuto, but then again, I suppose it's only fair with how easy it is to get overwhelmed by life in your individual divisions. Still, my shinigami has to at least have a backbone and be willing to yell at people and stand their ground to make their point known. **– Looking Up


	11. Hotter Than Pink

I'm baaack. Okay. As my profile has informed you, I had much difficulty in writing and posting this summer. But I am back now. And Bleach has had lots of surprises lately. Fortunately, the current postings I have up now still hold. And it will be a lot of fun to write the new ones. So –Your Little Helper. That, my friends was an ad from Shinsou. Kudos to Sakura Otome and darkduchess1 for guessing Ichimaru Gin. The reference to size is pretty obvious since that is one of the first things that Ichigo comments on with his zanpakuto. And as for ambition and hurting those you are close to – yeah, that one is definitely Gin's. Now the responses for Looking Up.

So far the guesses: Hitsugaya Toshiro, Zaraki Kenpachi, and Ise Nanao. Thank you to

A friendly reminder here: use the hints. Think really outside the box on this one. It is not one which has been seen yet.

Owner first.

_Looking Up,_

_I am perfectly willing to be as businesslike as I need to for any job. I have enough backbone to quell lesser shinigami at a glance. I, therefore, am interested in what you have to say. _

_Looking Up,_

_I like strong things, and a strong sword sounds as good as anything else. If you want that, get a hold of me sometime._

_Looking Up,_

_I work to manage my division in an efficient and competent fashion in spite of certain – impediments. And no one will deny that I will stand up for anything I believe in, regardless of the cost. I hope you will consider me as your wielder._

Okay. And thank yous to Herald Healer, X- Elemental, Mitsune-kun, Em, Sakura Otome, and EchoLoco for your guesses.

Now the new ad.

**Looking for someone who won't expect me to push myself more than I need to. Don't think a good gust of wind would knock me over though. I am not just some delicate flower. There is a good bit of bite behind my growl. A pretty smile and a sense of fun wouldn't hurt either. Caution: allergy sufferers may want to steer clear.**

Hotter Than Pink


	12. John or Jane

The sole guess so far for Hotter Than Pink has been Ise Nanao. Thank you narubleach for your guess. Please, please, please review if you want the answer sooner. I was waiting in hopes of more reviews. Remember, you help generate the responses.

So, now that we are ready… first, Hotter Than Pink's true wielder's response.

_Dear Hotter Than Pink,_

_I feel that I meet your standards more than adequately. If you would like to see for yourself, I would be more than interested in your offer. Oh, one question- does it require me to do __any__ paperwork? _

And now the second response (Just to make things interesting. ^_^. Just Kidding.)

_Hotter Than Pink,_

_I am sure that I meet all of the requisites that you stated in your ad. I truly hope you are not a blade adverse to the use of kidou as an additional weapon in one's personal arsenal. I am interested in discussing this further._

For the confuzzled and bewildered with Hotter Than Pink- I will give you 3 hints.

It is a revealed zanpakuto – and yes, you have seen it's attack.

There is a double entendre in the reference to heat.

With the exception of Kyoraku, pink does tend to imply female. Also, the comment about flowers with this one will help figuring out the wielder if you know the meanings of the characters' names.

Quite frankly, you are making excellent guesses so far with this one. Now, let's see if anyone actually guesses. Muhahaha- I mean, ummm….. yeah.

So, the next ad is….

**I hope I am not being too presumptive to ask, but I am looking for a wielder who is not interested in the size or strength of my blade. I am as useful as any other zanpakuto, but only within certain – limits. Developed a fondness in the living world for playing FF7 as well as for restaurant takeout food. Also, extremely fond of squash. – **John or Jane


End file.
